Field of the Invention
The aspect of the embodiments relates to a technique of performing interpretation on print data using a plurality of interpreters.
Description of the Related Art
In general, printing apparatuses having a plurality of interpreters (interpretation units) which process page description language (PDL) data in parallel in a unit of page have been used. In a printing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-14039, a plurality of interpreters interpret PDL data in different pages in parallel so as to generate intermediate data of the pages. For example, a first interpreter performs interpretation on a PDL command included in a first page so as to generate intermediate data, and a second interpreter performs the same process on a second page. Thereafter, a rasterizer rasterizes the intermediate data so as to generate raster images, and before rasterization on all the pages is terminated, printing on the pages in which raster images are generated is timely started so that the printing is completed early.
According to the printing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-149422, as interpretation of different pages performed by a plurality of interpreters so as to generate intermediate data, the interpreters interpret print setting commands included in the individual pages and generate intermediate data of the individual pages in accordance with the interpreted print settings.
Examples of PDL commands include a print setting command (also referred to as a “PDL designation of a job attribute”) indicating that a predetermined process is to be performed on all pages (an entire print job). A command indicating that a staple binding process is to be performed on all the pages, that is, a staple binding designation command, is an example of the PDL designation of a job attribute. A case where such PDL data including a PDL command is processed using a plurality of interpreters in parallel similarly to a case of a general printing apparatus is considered.
In a case where a staple binding designation command is included in a first page, a first interpreter interprets the first page and enables a setting of a staple binding process. In this case, even if completion of the process performed on the first page by the first interpreter is later than completion of a process performed on a second page by a second interpreter, the printing apparatus performs control such that the second page is printed after the first page, and therefore, the binding process may be performed also on the second page processed by the second interpreter. Specifically, if a staple binding designation command is included in the first page, the staple binding process may be performed on the second page (onwards).
On the other hand, the following situation occurs when a staple binding designation command is included only in the second page. Before the second interpreter interprets the staple binding designation command, the first interpreter has completed the process performed on the first page, and therefore, the first page is printed. Even if the second interpreter interprets the binding designation command included in the second page and enables a setting of the binding process, the staple binding process may not be performed on all the pages since the first page has been printed.
Specifically, in the printing apparatus which interprets print data in parallel using a plurality of interpretation units, if a page including a print setting command for an entire job is not taken into consideration, the process may be performed on an entire job or may not be performed on the entire job, that is, reproducibility of operation is not realized.